


Turn the Tide

by Cheezey



Series: Like Earth and Water [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezey/pseuds/Cheezey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bushroot wants to show Liquidator that he can be just as dominant as he is, but Liquidator isn't sold on the idea.  PWP, Slash, and some theoretical het.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con warning is for a m/f fantasy scene in the story.

Gasping breathlessly into the soft grass against which he was pinned, Bushroot closed his eyes in pleasure as Liquidator's powerful and wet body surged against him. He could feel his water around him on all sides and angles, pulsing and pounding into him as Liquidator had his way with him in their clandestine tryst out under the stars. Bushroot let out a quiet, almost inaudible groan as he surrendered himself to Liquidator, clutching at the grass as he bucked against the water dog's passionate tide. His large, watery fingers came down over Bushroot's delicate leafy ones with a splash, covering and holding them firmly in his grasp just as the rest of his watery form had surrounded and claimed seemingly the whole of Bushroot's own body for his pleasure.

Bushroot had no idea that the walk he had excused himself from the others back at the warehouse to take would lead to this, to Liquidator slipping out after him and pouncing on him in the park. It was two in the morning, a time when nobody was out and about in St. Canard's little wooded retreat in that part of the city, and the perfect time to get some fresh air after a long day of plotting and scheming with the others in the Fearsome Five in a stuffy hideout. Bushroot had not had any idea that Liquidator had followed him, and although he certainly did not mind his partner in crime's zeal in "acting on a limited time offer to be alone with you," as he had told him when he had swirled up behind him and pinned him against a tree in an exuberant embrace, Bushroot did sometimes wonder what it might be like to be the one sneaking up on Liquidator, surprising him, and making love to _him_ like that for once. Of course, nobody snuck up on the Liquidator, Bushroot thought as he threw his head back, succumbing to the orgasmic bliss that flooded his senses. But, it was fun to imagine what it might be like to try…

Moments after he came, Liquidator did also, soaking the entire area with an excited spray of water that Bushroot barely felt, immersed in his partner's body as he already was. He relaxed contentedly against the grass, stretching his vine arms and root-like legs and feet out as far as he could, savoring the feel of the wet blades of grass against his skin and the trickling rivulets of water from their sex that slowly sank into the ground around them. "Need a getaway, a change from the everyday?" Liquidator remarked as he flowed down onto the grass beside Bushroot, "Experts recommend going to the park for a roll in the hay." He then placed his strong watery arm over Bushroot's back and torso, pulling him close.

"This isn't hay, it's fescue," Bushroot corrected him automatically, a lazy smile on his beak as he relaxed against Liquidator's wet form.

"I defer to the expertise of the plant manager," Liquidator replied, watching him in the starlight. There was no moon above, but the light generated from the city around them kept it from being too dark to see one another, even though they were in a remote area of the park with no street lamps.

Looking back at Liquidator, Bushroot said, "We're lucky that nobody saw us, you know. This is the time of night when Darkwing Duck likes to patrol the city. The last thing we would've needed is that caped idiot walking in on us and trying to arrest us for lewd behavior or something. What made you think that jumping me in a public park like that was a good idea?"

Liquidator grinned. "Catching you alone in the dark with no one but your tree pals around was too good an offer to pass up. Besides, if Dimwit Duck showed up, between them and the pond over there, we could have taught him some manners if he was rude enough to interrupt." Lowering his voice, he leaned closer and added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Besides, I needed to indulge in a tried and true method of stress relief. After hours of hearing everyone argue about light bulbs and chattering teeth and chainsaws and whether your plants or my water work better in this part of town or that, the chance to do have a little fun was just what the doctor ordered."

"Which doctor?" Bushroot asked with a wry look.

"You, of course, Dr. Bushroot," Liquidator replied, poking him playfully on the beak. "Four out of the rest of the Fearsome Five don't have those qualifications."

With a roll of his eyes Bushroot informed him, "I'm a botanist, and I didn't order that."

"Ah, but you did!"

"When?" Bushroot demanded.

"When you looked at me just like you're looking at me now," Liquidator replied in a sly and amorous tone, staring intently into Bushroot's blue eyes and rubbing his wet fingertips against the plant-duck's back.

Bushroot blinked in surprise. "What?"

Liquidator's lips curled into a knowing smirk. "Your bedroom eyes, they're one hundred percent irresistible, you know." He slid his hand up Bushroot's back to the edge of his petal hair, fluffing it affectionately. "And they were inviting me to chase you down and take you tonight, especially after the little looks I caught you giving me all day."

Flustered, Bushroot looked down at the dark shadow of his leaf hand against Liquidator's transparent body, feeling shy under the intensity of the water dog's stare. "That's just… I mean, well, of course I wished a few times the others would just shut up and get on with it, and I wondered if that's what you were thinking too, and wished I could have a chance to find out." He lifted his gaze back up to meet Liquidator's. "But I—I really wasn't thinking about doing this, I mean not when I left, I just wanted some peace and quiet then. Not that I minded when you did catch me, of course," he added hastily, before lapsing into a brief silence where Liquidator just watched him, smiling complacently. "What?" Bushroot asked after a moment.

"If that wasn't an invitation for me to come and sweep you off your roots, why did you act right away and without delay when I did, then?" challenged Liquidator.

"Because, well, just because I didn't expect it doesn't mean I didn't like it," Bushroot admitted. "Besides, that's how it always goes, isn't it? Ever since the first time we were together like—like that. You come to me, you come on to me, and we…" His beak twitched into an embarrassed smile as he finished, "We spend the night together. Or the day, whatever. You know what I mean."

Liquidator gave a smug nod. "That's because I know you can't resist my hard sell, Reggie. It's your favorite kind."

Bushroot frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

The water dog's eyebrows rose. "I mean that it doesn't take being an expert in marketing to see that you like having me catch you off guard and get wet and wild with you like that."

A rush of sap rose to Bushroot's cheeks. "Well, yes, but that's not…"

"Not what?" Liquidator lifted one ear slightly out of curiosity as he looked at Bushroot, and a glint of desire lit up Bushroot's eyes.

"Not the only way I'd like to, ah," he averted his gaze from Liquidator's, feeling hot and nervous as his curious stare seemed to bear down on him like the water he was made of. "I mean, I'd like to catch you that way sometime."

His admission, as well as his wanting look, caught Liquidator by surprise. "Really?" Liquidator's wet hand glided over Bushroot's torso as they lay there in the grass, and he watched him intently, now even more intrigued.

"Really." Bushroot nodded and met Liquidator's gaze again, his voice taking on a huskier note as he continued. "Sometimes I wonder what it might be like to sneak up on you… to see what it would be like for you to be the one pinned down, panting and writhing like that while I…"

"While you what?" Liquidator's dark fluid eyes sparkled with interest. "Tell me, Reggie. Inquiring minds would love to know what fantasies you have about the Liquidator."

Bushroot dipped his leafy hand underneath the surface of Liquidator's watery skin, sliding it up toward his shoulder in an intimate touch. "While I have my way with you like you do to me," he said in a near whisper, his cheeks burning as hot as his desire as he gave voice to it.

Tightening his grasp on him, Liquidator drew Bushroot against his body in a gesture that was as much possessive as it was affectionate. "Survey says you wouldn't enjoy it as much as you think," he hinted, giving Bushroot a knowing look. "Trying to pin down the tide would tire out even the most persistent plant-duck and frustrate him in a way he certainly wouldn't like." He drew his fingers through Bushroot's petal hair again, leaving a trickle of water to collect in it. "If I were to administer a blind taste test, you'd pick the blindfold and the submissive flavor hands down over the rough and aggressive dominant one."

With a frown Bushroot replied, "How would you know? You never let me be anything but submissive!"

Liquidator let out a bubbly laugh. "If you were dominant, I wouldn't be able to let you do anything," he pointed out.

Bushroot propped himself up on his elbow with a mildly indignant look on his face. "Just because I like it one way doesn't mean I wouldn't the other," he argued. "I could go both ways, you know."

"Oh, much like your preference on whether you like men or the ladies, then?" Liquidator responded, still smirking.

"Yes, actually," Bushroot said with a nod. Although in the past he had always pursued women because he was attracted to them, inexperienced as he was at relationships he had never pondered his sexuality beyond that until recently. His attraction to and feelings for Liquidator had led him to realize that his lover did not need to be female to make him feel that way, and being with the water dog felt every bit as natural and exciting as he imagined it would be to be so close with a woman.

Liquidator's smirk broadened upon hearing Bushroot's answer, and he caressed the side of his bill and his cheek. "Tell me, Reggie, were you dominant with the girls you chased? We both know how effective and satisfying that was for you." Bushroot would have glared back at Liquidator if not for his gentle touch, which managed to subdue it into a pout. "Don't take it that way," Liquidator continued. "There's no shame in wanting your kink your way, even if your way is to have me give it to you my way—so to speak."

"I'm not ashamed," Bushroot protested, the flustered note in his voice hinting at the contrary. He frowned at Liquidator and then swung his leg over the water dog's body so that he was straddling him instead of lying beside him. Looking down at him, he said, "But what makes you so sure I wouldn't like being the one shoving you against a tree in the bloom of passion for once?"

Amused, Liquidator placed his hands on Bushroot's hips, grinning up at him for a moment before dissolving into an insubstantial puddle beneath him, leaving him to sink onto the wet grass. Liquidator flowed back and re-formed quickly behind Bushroot, and took advantage of the new position by circling two strong and wet arms around him before pulling him into his lap. "See, you're ten percent more frustrated already," he teased, noting the irked look on his partner in crime's face.

Bushroot stared off into the darkness sullenly. "You're not taking me seriously."

Stretching his midsection and weaving his watery body around Bushroot's until they were face to face again, Liquidator gave him a placating look. "All right, whatever you say. The customer is always right." He then flowed the rest of the way around and lay back on the grass once more, bringing Bushroot with him so that they were side by side again. "How about I make you a deal?" he suggested, bringing his hand to rest on Bushroot's hip once more.

Still mildly offended, Bushroot looked back at him. "What kind of a deal?"

With his best disarming smile, Liquidator replied, "You tell me in full erotic detail what you would do if you got the opportunity to catch me when I didn't expect it, and could play the part of the passion flower taming the raging tide." Moving a little closer, he continued, "Then, I'll tell you exactly what wild and wicked things I'd do to you as my tender little love bloom in a similar situation, and then you tell me which scenario turns you on more." He gave Bushroot a playful squeeze. "Whichever you choose, I'll agree to play along with on the day or night of your choice and turn fantasy into reality. It's a win-win deal for you, Reggie, an offer that can't be beat."

"And you get nothing out of it, either, right?" Bushroot retorted wryly.

"Gratuitous gratification is compensation we'll both receive," Liquidator admitted with a smile. "So how about it, do we have a deal?"

Bushroot's blue eyes lit up with desire. "You're on, Buddy."

Settling into the grass, Liquidator smiled and gave Bushroot an expectant look. "All right. Operators are standing by to hear the details of your fantasy, Reginald Bushroot. You find yourself alone with me. Where are we, and what do we do?"

Bushroot nestled a little closer to Liquidator and skimmed his leafy hand across the smooth surface of the water dog's broad shoulder. "You're alone," he began. "Not unusual for you, but… you're not expecting me, at least not like this. We're in one of the empty shops downtown, meeting up to plan a heist." Bushroot's beak curled into a smile as his imagination formed the scenario in more detail. "It's the place on the corner of Twenty-Eighth Street and Woodduck Avenue, the one that used to be a florist. That's why I picked it as a meeting spot, because I like the open area in back that still has some nice plants there, even though they're weedy and overgrown. You're waiting back there, figuring that's where I'll wind up when we get there. You're leaning against the old sales counter, wondering how much cash we'll get later and what I have planned, and you're so wrapped up in your thoughts that you don't hear the vine I climb in on grow over the fence to the ground."

"The price must be right to have me that distracted," Liquidator murmured playfully, while Bushroot slid his hand along the side of Liquidator's neck and then around it, culminating in an embrace that brought him closer as he continued.

"Then I come up from behind you on the counter and tap you. You jump a mile, and your ears even perk up a little." Bushroot smiled as he pictured that, while Liquidator returned the gesture, waiting to hear more. "You make a funny remark about a surprise offer, but this time I plan to surprise you, so you just give me a puzzled look when I say that you haven't seen anything yet." Bushroot's eyes lit up with excitement as he started the next part. "You say there must be more going on than advertised, and ask me what's going on as I lean over your shoulder and kiss you."

"Naughty Reggie, you bad little veggie, planning crimes of passion," Liquidator interjected in a teasing tone.

"Oh, you don't mind," Bushroot replied with a sly look. "The next thing you do is pull me onto your lap, just like you would if you'd initiated it." He nuzzled the tip of his beak against Liquidator's wet lips. "You ask me if this is my plan or just for luck, and when I tell you that the only thing I plan to shake down is you, you're so surprised that you let me knock you back onto the patio, a nice worn cobblestone lined with a little moss and grass that's grown in since the place was empty. I climb on top of you and straddle you, and kiss you again. Your water bubbles like crazy as you reach up around me."

Liquidator curled the palm of his hand under the long stamens in Bushroot's hair, holding them gently in his watery palm. "And then?"

Bushroot took a sharp little breath before continuing, his eyes half-lidded with arousal and the guilty pleasure of sharing his desire so candidly. "Then I sink into you. I'm so thirsty, and I want you to quench it so badly I can taste it. You grasp at me, and pull me harder against you, but I like seeing you under me like that. I grab your head and kiss you again while you water me, flowing all over me and pulling me into you. Your hands slide all over me, and it drives me wild as I push myself down harder and deeper into you." His heart beat faster now, and Bushroot began to nibble with the tip of his beak on the surface on the underside of Liquidator's chin. "Out of the corner of my eye I spot some ivy, and it knows what I want. It grows off the wall towards me, and towards you, catching one of your hands. It winds around you like a bracelet—" Bushroot wound his vine-like wrist around Liquidator's for effect, "and ties you down while I dive into you, cover myself in you, and grow into you."

"Aha, I wondered when in this little tale you'd sprout yourself," Liquidator remarked with a chortle.

"The ivy is driving you crazy. You can't stand to be grabbed like that, so you slosh through and grab me, only to have another vine come at you from the other side, and then another two snake up between your legs and plunge into you." A naughty grin flashed across Bushroot's face as he described and envisioned it. "But those last two came from me, split off my arms. They start drinking too, that sparkling crystal pure flood water that I can't get enough of. You groan out my name, the same way I always do yours..." His eyes closed as his voice trailed off in heavy distraction for a moment. "And then," he said in almost a whisper, "I work those vines in deeper, making you bubble and splash all around me. I can hardly stand it anymore, but I see your mouth open, wanting and waiting. I kiss you again, but all I can get is a mouthful of splashing water because you're so excited, and you pull me down into you, so deeply I almost feel like I can't breathe. But I can feel your tongue, and it's incredible," Bushroot's blue eyes flashed with guilty knowledge, "and I want it wrapped around another part of me. Somehow I pull myself back, and you grab at me, but the ivy gets tight around your arm and jerks you back long enough for me to get you where I want you."

Liquidator's hand dipped between Bushroot's thighs, tickling the woody area there. "Nine out of ten dentists do recommend Liquidator brand mouth wash for your most sensitive needs."

Grinning, Bushroot continued, "You look up at me, but you don't say anything until I ask you to polish my hard wood for me. You grab me with your free hand and pull me down, taking me all the way into your mouth." His breath caught as he imagined the act in vivid detail, curling his fingers against Liquidator's body and wriggling against him as he did so. "You feel amazing, like always, and I go weak in the roots as I sink further into you, me and my vines taking all we can from you as you lick, and suck, and fill me all over." A fresh rush of sap flushed Bushroot's green face at the dirty talk; a naughty indulgence he was more apt to think than voice. "You're splashing and bubbling like crazy all around, just as close as I am, and when I lean back, you re-form your hand in my hair and start coaxing my pollen. It doesn't take much, though, and I come like a tidal wave, right along with you." He drew back and looked up at Liquidator with half-lidded eyes. "We lay there for a minute, and I ask you if you still want to go rob something. But you tell me that offer's expired, and then pull me down onto the patio beside you instead," he finished with a satisfied grin.

Liquidator gave Bushroot an affectionate squeeze and grinned at him. "A hot and sensual seduction scene you have there," he lauded, "I give it a full ten on the titillating scale. However, as far as being dominant goes, it earns you at best a six out of ten. Barely passing, Reggie."

Frowning, Bushroot stared back at him. "What do you mean? I threw you down on a patio and had my way with you, with vines and everything. How can you say that's not dominant?"

"It's at least fifty percent more aggressive than you usually are, I'll admit, but not exactly dominant."

"Why not?" Bushroot demanded.

"Because the following exclusions apply: You 'let' me grab you throughout the whole thing, including letting me haul you over the countertop in the very beginning. Rather than let me know who's boss, you 'let' me pull you against me and give you a little one on one water action as much on my own terms as yours. When you get really worked up, you still ask me if I'll give you an evening wood polish rather than tell me to do it, just like you let me give you a little head with your pollen at the very end without asking or telling me to—a freedom that you undoubtedly enjoyed and wanted, but didn't even ask for, let alone demand. And then, of course, you also let me drag you down onto the floor with me after you were a satisfied customer." With a playful look he added, "You do get a bonus for bringing in your ivy to help when you got feisty, though, and certainly kink points for your extra vine action." He leered at him in a way that indicated that he found such a notion exciting and then finished, "But you have to know that no vine's going to hold the Liquidator back unless he's letting it happen." To prove his point, he liquefied his wrist around where Bushroot was still wrapped around it, freeing himself with ease.

With a pout, Bushroot countered, "You could be too distracted to think of doing that."

Liquidator squeezed his shoulder and offered him a smile of consolation. "Sorry Reggie, the one and only Liquidator is too fluid to be pinned down like any ordinary lover."

Bushroot raised his eyebrows. "So what you're saying is that it's just you I can't be dominant with, not anyone else."

The water dog shook his head. "Not quite, that was not the sentiment advertised."

"But you just said that it was because you could get out of the vines," Bushroot argued, growing a little exasperated. "How can me tying you, or anyone else, up in vines and having sex with them while they're helpless in my grasp not be dominant?"

"All right, let's try a scenario that I'm not involved in, completely theoretical," Liquidator suggested, humoring him. "Imagine that you've got someone who doesn't have the crafty mind and powers of a super-villain helpless and horny in your hands. We'll go with something certain to stimulate your mad scientist brain, say, a pretty petite duck girl in a short little lab coat and an even shorter skirt underneath, with a double-D rack that has nothing to do with test tubes. She's working late, all alone, and just ripe for the picking for her evil boss, the devious Dr. Bushroot, to come in and have his way with her. What do you do?"

"Uh, what's her name?" Bushroot asked.

"Does it matter?" retorted Liquidator. "You're only after one thing from her anyway."

"Okay, fine. I go in and smile at, uh, my nice lab assistant. I come in and ask her if she'd be willing to stay a little later and put in some extra overtime."

"You asked again," Liquidator pointed out.

"I didn't want to be rude!" protested Bushroot.

Liquidator gave a slight nod. "Fair enough. Your assistant says she'd be willing to stay, and then bends over enticingly to pick something up, waving her sexy tail feathers right under your beak. What do you do to show her who's boss, Boss?"

With the hint of a mischievous smile curling his beak, Bushroot said, "I tell her that she won't be needing her equipment for the experiment that I've got planned, and sprout a vine from a pot on the windowsill. It slithers over to her and spanks her, making her squeal out my name in shock as the vine proceeds to tie itself around her ankles. I go over and kiss her, and she gasps in surprise, saying that she just can't do that with her boss, especially not a naughty mutant plant-duck. But the way she kisses me back lets me know her beak is saying 'no' when she really means 'yes'. She doesn't stop me as I take her lab coat off. Her outfit is very skimpy underneath, a little blue sleeveless dress that ties around the neck."

"Have a helpless victim of your charms at your disposal? Hot and bothered with only one thing on your mind? What do you do then?" prompted Liquidator.

"I kiss her again, and let my leaves wander as she fights her attraction to me. She moans again that she can't, that it's a compromise to her ethics to have passionate sex with her boss no matter how much she wants it. I tell her to give in to her desire, and that I won't hold it against her at her performance review. Before she can say anything else, my vine splits and weaves around her wrists and her waist, and then hoists her into the air and hangs her from the pipes on the ceiling just high enough that her shoes are off the floor by an inch." The devious smile on Bushroot's beak deepened as he got into narrating the fantasy. "I take her in my arms as she gasps for me to please not hurt her, and I tell her that of course I wouldn't do such a thing to my favorite assistant, and that I only want to make her feel good. She moans out my name again as I untie her dress, and lo and behold, no wonder she bounces so nicely there on the vine, her 'rack' has no support but the flimsy blue dress." Bushroot could not help but giggle, while Liquidator smirked along with him.

"Will the mad scientist dominate his busty little helper? Find out after a word from our sponsor!"

Bushroot gave Liquidator a playful swat. "Hey, no interruptions, this is pay-per-view!" he said before continuing to narrate. "The vines tie her up tighter, making it impossible for her to do anything but let me touch her all over, everywhere that I want to. I lift up the skirt of her dress, and she's only got a thong on underneath. I have the vines tie the skirt up and slide my leaves behind that little slip of lace, and she cries out my name in uncontrollable passion. The sight of her tied up in those vines like that makes my sap boil with lust, and I sprout hard and fast. She's given up fighting her attraction, and begs me to take her. I give her what she asks for, first with a vine as I taste her juicy melons, and then with my tongue as I taste her sweeter fruit below. My pollen covers her body, all over the feathers on her breasts and thighs, and she begs me to give her my hard wood, now, while she writhes in the vines, gasping with pleasure. So I stand up and give her what she wants. I tap her with my tap root with all I've got on one side while my vine takes her from behind. Soon she comes, but I'm not done with her yet. Before long I have her screaming my name again, and again, begging me to plow her like a corn field until finally, I plant her but good, very glad that we both worked late that night."

Liquidator drew Bushroot against him with a sly gleam in his eyes as Bushroot finished his tale with a satisfied look on his face. "I see two recurring themes in your naughty encounters," said Liquidator. "Number one: You, Reginald Bushroot, have a decidedly kinky vine fetish. Number two: Domination is not your style."

"Not my style?" an incredulous Bushroot repeated. "Come on, I had her tied up and begging me to do all sorts of deviant things to her."

"One hundred percent of which you did willingly, when she asked you to," Liquidator countered with a triumphant look. "Ever hear of 'topping from the bottom', Reggie? That's what Lab Girl just did to you in your fantasy."

Bushroot frowned again. "I had sex with her while she was helpless to say no to anything I wanted to do to her."

"But you didn't have her say 'no', you had her not only say 'yes', but also tell you what to do to satisfy her." He waved a watery finger for emphasis. "Survey says that the one calling the shots is the one who's dominant, no matter what their physical position."

With an exasperated look, Bushroot retorted, "Of course I had her say yes! It wouldn't be very hot to imagine her saying 'don't touch me, you creep!' and rape her while she screamed for help."

Liquidator slid his hand into the petals that made up Bushroot's hair. "There's a difference between forcing yourself on someone and giving them what they want without making them ask for it, or even before they think to ask for it. I do it to you all the time." He brushed his watery lips against the tip of Bushroot's beak. "Want to hear how I'd have handled Lab Girl?"

"Probably a lot like you handle me," Bushroot muttered, feeling a shiver at the way Liquidator's finger toyed with the filaments in his hair.

"In a cruel twist of fate, Dr. Bushroot had a terrible accident at the lab when his other assistant Spike mixed up his flasks and caused an explosion that sent him home early," Liquidator began with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "The Liquidator is called in to clean up this mess, and Lab Girl stays late to help out. She's all alone in the lab when I wash in, and I decide that I'd much rather get her wet than the sooty benches." He grinned. "I go over to her and hose her and her experiment down, making her gasp and shout, and I soak that tight lab coat and clingy dress right to her feathers. Offering a one hundred percent sincere-sounding apology, I go over and offer to help her out of the wet lab coat. She's a trusting little lab duck, so she thanks me and lets me grab the coat and toss it across the room. I then offer her the warming comfort of Liquidator brand rub on her shoulders, since she's so chilly now. I slip behind her, and as the sensual touch of my liquid magic warms her skin, she doesn't notice that I also untied her dress until it falls down. Now, at least seventy-five percent more indignant, she starts to protest, but not before I soothe a hot and wet handful over her feathery feminine curves. She starts to say something, but I kiss her before she can say a word, and she yields to my wet and wanting touch."

Bushroot was vaguely aware of Liquidator's hand sliding up from his thigh, around to his back, just above his tail-leaves. "And then?" he murmured, his eyes fixed on Liquidator.

"And then, while I fondle her ample endowments with one hand, I slide the second down and hike up that short skirt, and reach past that lace thong to find out that my water's not the only thing wet. She moans as I touch her, clearly enjoying every second of the Liquidator experience, but she ain't seen nothing yet. I form a finger with hardened water and push in, and she bucks against me. I form a second, but the thong is starting to get on my nerves, so I pull back and grab a dissection knife off of the lab bench."

"A scalpel, you mean," Bushroot corrected with a devious gleam in his eyes.

"Sticklers for truth in advertising, you scientists," Liquidator teased before resuming his rendition of the tale. "So I take the scalpel and slice that irritating bit of clothing off. She's furious, and slaps me, claiming that came from Vicky's Secret and cost at least twenty five dollars. I tell her I'll make her feel like she got her money's worth, and shove her back against the bench, kissing her hungrily. Her beak twitches against me, but she can't fight the tide of lust, and she gives in long enough for me to take a chunk of that dress and slide the scalpel through it. She gasps and then tells me how much that cost and that I have my work cut out for me, but luckily for her, the Liquidator's no cheap date." He grinned. "I tie her wrists together first, and then while she demands to know what I'm doing, I cut another and tie it to that. With my amazing fluid stretching powers, I lift her to the ceiling and tie her there, leaving her dangling high and not nearly as dry as she'd like to be. Flowing up onto the bench I'm even with her, and I rise up on that to have my fun with her, as my special water weapon rises to the occasion as well. Swirling all around her, she hangs helpless and breathless in my hot, wet grip. I re-form my hand and penetrate her again as I kiss her, working in my fingers as easy as one-two-three. She's moaning, bucking, and mewling, and I know she wants more as much as I do, so I give it to her. My hand melts and slips away into the current, where she writhes against me desperately looking for something to quench that lusty thirst I stirred in her. But she gets at least fifty percent more than she bargained for when she takes the Liquidator special, and her cries really echo through the lab when I surprise her with a two for one deal… my hand that had been busy toying with her tail feathers re-forms into something far more fun to give her wet and wild back door action that she won't soon forget."

Nuzzling against him with his eyes closed as he listened, Bushroot murmured to Liquidator, "What then?"

"Then, I give her a water ride the likes of which will make anything at Whirling Water World seem tame by comparison. Holding her in a wave of lust and passion, I make her come over and over again, until she's tired and begging for mercy. But little does she know that the Liquidator never stops until he's satisfied, and I keep going and going and going." A flurry of bubbles rippled through the water dog in his excitement as he concluded his tale. "When I've finally had my fill, I submerge her and flood into her with all I've got, filling her up until she spills over, gasping for breath as I flow back, one hundred percent fulfilled and gratified."

When he did not continue after finishing his sentence, Bushroot's eyes flew open. "That's it?"

Liquidator nodded.

"You can't end it there; you can't just leave me hanging like that."

His dark liquid eyes sparkled with amusement. "'Me'? I thought we were talking about Lab Girl."

"I mean the story!" Bushroot argued, feeling a flush of sap in his cheeks. "You left her hanging from the ceiling practically naked and wearing nothing but a torn dress. You're going to just splash out and leave?"

"Nameless stand-ins are excluded from cuddling and pillow talk in ninety-nine percent of Liquidator brand fantasies. But if you feel it makes for a nicer ending, we'll say I cut her loose and gave her big wet kiss and my phone number before I left."

Bushroot gave him a disappointed look. "The poor girl doesn't even have her underwear left, not to mention what you did to her dress. How's she even going to get home without being hassled by Darkwing Duck for indecent exposure?"

With a smirk Liquidator pointed out, "I left her lab coat one hundred percent intact."

"And wet. How thoughtful," Bushroot remarked, while Liquidator grinned down at him with an ever-broadening smile. "What?" Bushroot asked, wondering what it was that Liquidator apparently found so amusing.

"Nothing," Liquidator said with a bubbly chuckle. "Except that it's obvious which protagonist in my taste-test tale of dominance and submission you selected to identify with."

"I was just saying it was rude to leave her like that, that's all," huffed Bushroot.

Liquidator eyed Bushroot knowingly. "Because you'd be screaming for customer service if I did something like that to you."

"Well, yes, but…" Bushroot frowned again as Liquidator's smile turned even more smug. "Well, of course I'd be mad if you did that to me; anyone would! I mean, to just screw her senseless and leave like that!"

A playful apologetic pout formed on Liquidator's fluid face. "But that was just Lab Girl. She means nothing to me. You're my partner in crime, therefore consideration for you is guaranteed." He leaned in and nuzzled his wet nose against the tip of Bushroot's beak, watching him with an intent look. "Would you like to hear my version of what I'd do to you on a night out for a crime now?" He held Bushroot's body close against his in a strong embrace, and Bushroot's voice was just a little above a murmur as he gave his answer.

"Yes."

"We're meeting up for a crime, but this time I've picked the place and time," Liquidator started. "It's a place we've coordinated at before, one of my favorite hideouts—my old office at the bottling factory. It's eleven at night, so no one's around, and I've left the window open so you can climb in. I'm relaxing in my tub when I hear the creak of your vine, and I turn just in time to see you slip in root-first through the window. You approach me and I climb out of the tub to greet you, noticing that you seem a little tenser than usual. It seems that you narrowly avoided a run-in with Darkwing Duck on your way here, and you're none too pleased about it. Good thing for you that his sidekick was distracted by a buy one, get one free special at Hamburger Hippo and turned down a side street mere moments before you would've been spotted. I decide that you could use some cheering up, so I suggest some places to hit to replenish our funds that you especially would like—the Home Despot with its giant garden center, the Sun &amp; Shine Tanning Salon with its wide array of UV lamps and accessories, and even the mall, which has it all for everyone and every need. But none of it brightens your gloomy mood."

Liquidator traced his finger along the front of Bushroot's beak as he narrated. "Knowing that more work with no play will only wilt you further, I decide that what you need is some fresh and exciting Liquidator brand fun. I ask you if you're stressed, irritated, and anxious, and if you need something to get your mind off of arrogant crime-fighters in flamboyant purple outfits, and before you answer I scoop you into my arms and carry you over to my cushy water-proof leather bucket-seat swivel chair. Then I tell you that what you need is the sparkling refreshment of a Liquidator spritzer, and swirl my arms around you. You murmur something; it sounds like you're still grouchy and don't think you're in the mood, but I notice despite that, you don't stop me or try to get down. You also don't object when I kiss you or immerse your hands in mine, giving you a touch of water just the way you like it," he said with a wink.

"You open your eyes and look at me, and I see the first hint of a smile since you showed up. I ask if you're thirsty, and when you say yes, I tease you by asking whether you want it straight or on the rocks. I can tell you're wondering what I mean by that, but you humor me, and say that plants don't like early frosts, so you'll skip the ice and take it straight. Grabbing hold of you, I rise up from the chair and take you to my tub. You can barely get a word out before I toss you in, and you land sprawled out flat on your back. Staring up at me, you get up on your elbows and ask what I'm doing, but halfway through your sentence, I dive down onto you, pressing you back against the tub. As I surround and cover you, I tell you that I'm going to enjoy having my surgeon-general recommended daily serving of vegetables all at once, and lick your now panting beak with excitement as my water touches and tickles you everywhere. I can feel you reaching into me and around me, drawing me into you."

Bushroot drew his arm a little tighter around Liquidator, listening intently. "What do I do then?"

"Nothing, except clutch at me in pleasure and sprout your hardwood sapling right into me as I flood you with liquid ecstasy," Liquidator replied with a knowing look. "You buck back against the tub, but it's not that big, and you can't move too well with a wall of porcelain and bubbling water around you on all sides. I draw back, leaving you high and dry from the waist up, and dive down on your eager evening wood, sucking you like your skin sucks in my water, good to the last drop." Liquidator's tongue darted out from his mouth and gave a slow and sensuous lick up the underside of Bushroot's beak as he paused. "You're frantic. You love it. You want more, more, more. You ram yourself into my mouth, desperate for it, but I've decided that you should try another drink first, before I give you any more. My water evens out and pools around your head and shoulders again as I release you with a long and slow lick. I laugh and ask how many licks it takes to get off a mutant plant-duck, but you're not amused, and the lusting look in your eyes begs me not to stop. Since I pride myself on customer satisfaction as well as my own, I then form a very special water fountain just for you, the big and pulsing Liquidator hard water special. I tell you that if you liked what you had before, you'll love this, and thrust it into your open bill without warning."

His voice growing thick with bubbly excitement as Bushroot watched him with anticipating eyes, Liquidator continued, "You nearly choke on me; I'm almost too much hard water for you to take, and I bubble a little hotter as I feel you lick and swallow me, and I see the water splash over your beak and drip down your neck. But you don't stop; you grab at me and give me what I want, my payback for pleasuring you, and you pay me with interest. I flow faster and harder, and start thrusting into you, and I start polishing your wood again as a reward for being such a good sport about having me ram myself halfway down your throat. You tense and shiver beneath me, pulling my water into your body with desperate and thirsty need even as you guzzle me down like a cold drink on a hot summer day. With all the pressure I can raise, I surge down and pin you against the tub, forcing my water into your body now as hard as I do what's in your bill, over and over again. I hear you make little grunts and I feel you twitch and struggle, but you can't fight the tide, and soon you're just hanging on, to the tub and what you can hold of me, for all it's worth. I then take having you for all it's worth, and get us both off in a roaring rush that leaves you swallowing and gasping and me splashing and sloshing over the sides of the tub."

Liquidator held Bushroot tight against him and curled his large wet fingers around his waist and shoulders as he finished. "When I re-form in the tub with you, I see you're one hundred percent soaked and disheveled, but smiling, and I reiterate that Liquidator brand refreshment is the ultimate pick-me up for a mutant plant-duck in need."

"And what then?" Bushroot asked, his breath a little halting, and nuzzling against Liquidator in a rather telling manner as they lay together in the grass.

Grinning, Liquidator said, "Refreshed and re-energized, the Liquidator and his plant-duck partner enjoy the rest of their evening together, and rob the targets of their choice blind, scoring an incredible amount of loot for an unbelievably easy time, given that Darkwing Duck and his lump of a sidekick suffer a grievous case of indigestion from eating too many Whompers at Hamburger Hippo." He met Bushroot's eyes with eager curiosity. "So, it's time for the ten million dollar question. What did you think?"

"It was… exciting," Bushroot admitted with a curl of a smile on his beak.

The water dog's eyebrow rose. "Exciting enough to want to try it for yourself? Skipping the foul mood induced by Darkwing Duck, of course—doctors recommend limiting your exposure to arrogant crime fighters as much as possible, due to the risk of nauseating side effects and toxic doses of smarm."

Bushroot gave a small nod, looking at him with a shy, but definitely interested, look. "Yes." He nudged his beak against Liquidator's neck, tasting the water dog's cool fluid surface.

A watery chuckle escaped from Liquidator as he savored his victory along with Bushroot's attentions. "So in an informed consumer survey, Reginald Bushroot chooses the sexy submissive flavor leaves down over the down and dirty dominance."

"Hey, I didn't say that." Bushroot ceased his nibbling and looked up at Liquidator. "You didn't ask me to choose between them."

"All right then," Liquidator played along. "Which do you like better? The notion of luring the unsuspecting Liquidator to the abandoned flower shop and turning it into your sinful garden of vine-filled delights, or," he licked his lips, "you coming to visit me and letting me bubble all your tension and troubles away with a little rub-a-dub in the tub, complete with complementary drinks and free refills that last all night long?"

Bushroot frowned. "All night long, huh? You left _that_ out until it was time for your sales pitch."

"It's a bonus with purchase," Liquidator said with a grin.

"What if I said I wanted both?"

"I'd say you were one hundred percent greedy and horny, and that choosing both dodges the question and voids the offer. One per customer." Liquidator poked the edge of Bushroot's bill playfully. "So, which is it?"

He mulled it over for a long moment, and then gave Liquidator a curious look. "If I picked the tub… could I," Bushroot's voice took on an excited note, "bring in a couple of vines?"

With a wide grin, Liquidator replied, "Yes you can. It's your lucky night; the vine exclusion does not apply."

Bushroot's eyes brightened. "And maybe," he added in a shy whisper, "if you want to… we could still go to the old florist shop some other time?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Asking," Bushroot admitted with a guilty look.

Liquidator flowed over on top of Bushroot and pinned him beneath him on the grass once more, smiling down at him with desire and affection. "It's a deal."

**The End**


End file.
